Wrong
by Andyouthinkimcrazy
Summary: one-sided? WolframxYuuri "It was wrong. It was oh so wrong and Yuuri knew it... but he just couldn't stop."


Summary: "It was wrong. It was oh so wrong and Yuuri knew it... but he just couldn't stop." one-sided (?) WolframxYuuri

A/N: Well, this story has completely changed from what it was first supposed to be... Originally Wolfram molested Yuuri, but I just couldn't go anywhere for that idea since it's really not like him. This idea just sort of hit me and I went with it...

--

Wrong

--

_It was wrong. It was oh so wrong and Yuuri knew it, but he just couldn't stop._

--

It was Lady Flurin again; Wolfram seemed to think Yuuri flirted most with her, so he scolded Yuuri for such infidelities much longer than he might normally. Yuuri had come to realize that Wolfram didn't respond well when he wasn't the only one yelling between them, and ignoring him for too long might be fatal.

Yuuri thought for hours for a way to end the argument before it got out of hand, but he came up with nothing; it was only a fleeting thought that crossed his mind when Wolfram leaned across Yuuri's desk that afternoon. He acted without a second thought and reached out to the blond's face.

When two slightly rough fingertips pressed against his lips, Wolfram didn't know what to do.

He opened his mouth almost dumbly to whisper his King's name but Yuuri talked over him; perhaps if the Maou had stayed silent a second longer he would have heard the sudden affection in his unwanted fiancé's voice, instead he thought it a protest, "Can we talk about this later..?"

Their eyes met, but Yuuri couldn't read the expression on Wolfram's face until it broke into a slight smile; Yuuri didn't understand what had happened to so shift the Mazoku's mood, but he was glad it worked so effectively.

Wolfram left the office, and Yuuri never heard about this particular incident again.

--

Yuuri was so pleased with how well that simple action worked the first time that he tried it again with nearly the same calm response; but there was only so long it could work. Yuuri didn't realize that Wolfram began to find reasons to yell just so he could feel the gentle touch of his fiancé; at least, not until one day about a month later.

--

A woman came to the castle; she was a representative of a small human country that was considering joining the growing alliance with Shin Makoku, but that didn't matter. They talked, that was all; but it still led to Wolfram's jealous raging and Yuuri's usual way to shut the blond up... but it suddenly became horribly different.

The blond leaned into the light touch, his eyes locked with Yuuri's in a way the Maou couldn't describe-but it made him nervous-and Wolfram moved, though his body stayed still, as he kissed those royal fingers right up to the knuckles.

Yuuri retracted his hand at that point; a horrified look crossed his face as he yelled, "Wh-What was that about!?"

Wolfram glared at him; the fire in his eyes completely masked the brief flash of pain, "You wimp! I just kissed them."

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri retorted; he folded his arms as if afraid that Wolfram would reach out and trap his hand under more kisses. It was unfortunate that Yuuri didn't realize he'd led Wolfram on; he believed it was just another weird thing the blond thought was owed to him because of their 'engagement'.

Wolfram sighed; apparently he was fed up with Yuuri for the day, "I'll call you a wimp as long as you are one." With that said he left Yuuri to his pouting and paper work.

--

Yuuri continued to 'cheat' and Wolfram continued to scold him for it; but no amount of yelling would prompt Yuuri to dare try and touch Wolfram so intimately again. It was bad enough there were so many rumors in the country; Yuuri would be more than embarrassed if one of them became true.

Yuuri made a horrible mistake, however; he underestimated Wolfram's determination. Once the blond set his sights on something he aimed to try everything he could to get it; Yuuri's innocent way at quieting him had been the first real hope he had to drawing the teen in closer, he wasn't about to give that up.

Three weeks passed before he tried again...

--

Yuuri was in his office, still rubbing sleep from his eyes when Wolfram walked in; they had a pleasant conversation for a while before Wolfram, for whatever reason, called his King a wimp again. The Maou turned with a frown that always looked entirely misplaced on that adorable face, "Stop calling me that!"

With Yuuri so thoroughly distracted from his work he was unaware of Wolfram's creeping hand until it was too late. The quill was easily pried from his grip; Wolfram bent down slightly and started to kiss Yuuri's hand again.

With moist lips he slowly moved from the fingertips to the back of Yuuri's wrist; wide, black eyes watched, stunned, as Wolfram flicked his tongue against the last bit of skin that went unhidden beneath the cuffs of Yuuri's uniform. The Maou shivered but did not need to pull away; Wolfram dropped his hand and headed swiftly out of the room.

It was then that Yuuri began to think that maybe, just maybe, Wolfram really was in love with him; it left an uneasy feeling quivering in his heart.

--

While Yuuri thought over the strangeness of Wolfram's feelings said blond was thinking about how well things seemed to be going; he may have wanted more than to just kiss Yuuri's hand (though that blush it made was pretty cute) but it was so much more than he'd ever thought possible when dealing with his cheat of a fiancé.

All he had to do was wait until he could get close enough to try again.

So it continued.

Wolfram grew bolder, and while the distance to kiss grew longer the wait between each visit grew shorter; and all the while Yuuri could only watch, confused and strangely mesmerized as Wolfram kissed up his arm.

--

Yesterday, Wolfram had ended off his advances with a kiss to his shoulder and, as much as he hated to admit it, Yuuri was agonizing over what would happen next. A shudder already seemed to continuously pass through his body as he thought about those lips pressing against the collar of his jacket...

His hands were clutching the quill nervously when Wolfram came in the room; the blond's plans were obvious and Yuuri set his work aside almost instinctively now, though he had to force himself to drop the quill.

He couldn't stop Wolfram from taking his hand, and he strangely didn't want to; he wasn't gay! He wasn't... and he was almost certain that Wolfram was.

Wolfram's lips moved past his elbow quickly, and almost eagerly, to get to newer territory.

--

_It was wrong._

--

Wolfram's lips paused on his shoulder like they had the day before; he drew back slowly with a smile on his face and Yuuri thought that was as far as he would go.

Their eyes met; and yet again the blond's eyes held emotions Yuuri couldn't understand, but he'd come to realize it must be love that Wolfram was feeling.

--

_It was oh so wrong and Yuuri knew it..._

--

Their lips met, but Yuuri didn't fight; somehow he'd known subconsciously that it was coming.

He surprised himself when he began to kiss back...

--

_... but he just couldn't stop._


End file.
